


Who's gonna touch you like me?

by mukeinruins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, What a shame, again Luke is a lil noodle, weenie can't get himself off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinruins/pseuds/mukeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been weeks now. Nothing he tried was working. Luke just can't get off.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Lukes struggling, and Michael is there at the right place at the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's gonna touch you like me?

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYY!! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever, it's such a cliché excuse, but school is kicking my ass bro. Anyways, I'm back now! And I hope you like this!  
> Title is from Shameless by The Weeknd

It's been weeks now. Nothing he tried was working. Luke just can't get off. He's 16, of course he's jerked off before. But recently that hasn't been enough. Being brought to the edge and then pulled away by not feeling complete enough. He had to fix something, and fast.

~

His leg bounced as he sat on his bed, desperate for his mom to leave to go out with her friends for the night. He could finally be alone to try and 'work out' his problem. Being horny 24/7 was not good for him.

"Bye Luke! I should be back around 10!" Liz yelled from downstairs, followed by the front door locking.

Luke looked out the window to make sure he saw her car pull off of their street before he ran back to his bed. He was determined to finish off right this time. Luke ran his hands up his shirt slowly, he could feel himself stiffen just a little when his fingers began to play with his nipples. Small and frail hands worked their way down his fair chest, grazing the waistband of his sweats. The same hand drifted lower to his hardening bulge as he added pressure. Rough pants and whispered words got louder as he achieved full hardness. He slid his hand slowly into his pants and pressed against his boxers. The other hand worked to get his pants off completely. Finally, after what felt like forever, his hand grasped his hot and flushed cock. He worked his hand slowly, trying to make it last. His hand quickened, but something was stopping him still. He felt himself not getting anywhere near being close, almost as if he was going backwards.

The thoughts in this moment drifted to something he's been dying to try, but has been too scared to follow through with it. Boxers now shed, his hand fell from his cock. Luke spread his legs and brought his feet up to rest flat on the bed. He lifted his hand to his mouth and brought in three fingers to suck on. Spit coated his fingers as he worked his tongue around to try and get them as moist as possible. With a hesitant hand he brought his fingers down to his small hole. A deep breath left him when his middle finger pushed against it. He breathed in slowly as he pushed it in gently. Pain shot up his spine and tears were ready to form. It hurt so bad but he wanted desperately to keep going. When he had it all the way it he allowed himself time to sit and get used to the feeling. Moments passed and he carefully moved his finger. The pain was still there but less evident. He pulled out slightly and angled his legs so he could add in another finger. This one went in with less struggle. When two were successfully in he started groaning. Soft moans left him when his fingers curled around more and more. A third was slid in and at this point he was sweating. His feet pushed hard into the mattress and his fingers sped up.

~

Michael entered the Hemmings' residence using the key he knew they had under the potted plant. Michael was supposed to spend the night tonight. When he saw nobody downstairs, he decided to make his way upstairs. Luke's room was at the end of the hallway. As Michael walked closer he heard the sounds. Loud ragged whimpers that sounded almost like Luke was in pain. Michael pushed the cracked door open so he could fit his body through. His eyes were met with the sight of a Luke with his eyes screwed shut and his fingers knuckle-deep. A smirk grew on Michaels face as he leaned against the doorframe. He cleared his throat loudly, Luke's head shot up from the bed.

"Funny, Hemmings. Didn't think you'd be into that type of stuff." The smirk not fading at all.

"Michael..I-uh..." Luke tried to explain himself. "Oh no, by all means don't let me stop you." Michael moved to the chair by Luke's desk and sat down, facing his bed.

Luke's eyes still showing nothing but confusion and pure embarrassment. "Unless you want some help?" Michael laughed out, only partially joking. What surprised both of them, is that Luke moaned at that.

Luke started moving his fingers again while looking at Michael. "Please." Luke choked out, Adam's apple bobbing.

Michael stalked over to the bed and climbed on his knees on top of it. His eyes watched over Luke looking for any sign of comical reaction. He was met with a sight of nothing but pure need. Michael licked his lips. A pale hand reached down between the younger boys legs, removing his fingers from inside himself. Michael smirked again and locked eyes with Luke, simultaneously slipping in two of his own. His smile grew wider as Luke's mouth dropped and his eyes rolled back. Short fingers curled as slowly as can be, twisting and turning to Luke's pleasure.

"Hm, feel good?" Michael cocked his head to the side as he questioned the frail boy. Mouth still dropped and breathing heavy. Michael slipped in a third finger, turning quicker as he was knuckle deep now.

"Michael-Mmm, y-yes." Luke moaned and stuttered. Luke was on cloud nine.

He wanted everything Michael could give him, but wanted nothing at all. Michael jammed his fingers into a spot in Luke that had his fingers digging into the bed, his knees clamping shut and his flushed cock spit droplets of precome. Luke almost didn't notice Michael leaning down and latching his mouth to Luke's neck. Almost. Michael kissed and licked at the junction between his shoulder and neck, working his way up to his jaw. Michael tested the waters on each and every spot, sucking for a moment. Luke knew exactly what he was looking for. Luke groaned when Michael kissed a spot in between his Adams Apple and chin. Michael rushed to suck on that spot, at the same time thrusting his fingers hard against the same spot inside Luke.

Luke saw white behind his eyelids, he was hearing his pathetic whimpers as if he was out of his own body. His harsh orgasm shook him as Michael helped him through the entire thing. Luke could almost feel embarrassed after. Michael seeing him so vulnerable, so needy. But then again it was Michael Clifford. His best friend. His best friend who he felt slight feelings for. His best friend who he kinda felt reciprocated those feelings. Michael removed his hand and lay down next to Luke, taking his clean hand and softy stroking Luke's thigh in a comforting way. Luke turned his head to face Michael, only to see Michael staring right back.

"Hey." Luke's body was now turned, he breathed out deep, shallow breaths. "Hey." Michael smiled to the blonde.

"Thanks, I guess. That was nice. Like really, really nice." Luke awkwardly giggled out.

"Yeah, I could tell how nice you thought it was." Luke blushed with this comment, knowing how he must have looked.

"You looked hot though, hot enough to make me come in my pants. Don't feel bad." Michael comforted. Luke looked down and saw Michael wasn't lying.

He laughed at the fact that he wasn't the only needy one here. Michael took Luke's small hand in his small hand, and interlocked their fingers. Both of them smiled at one another, feeling only each other in this simplistic moment. Michael leaned in closer to Luke, placing his head onto his chest. Luke leaned his own head on Michael's, placing a small kiss on it in the process.

This was definitely Luke's favorite sleepover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I really hope all you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: bandmoan


End file.
